Laser Tag and Other Stupid Adventures
by RubyFlash321
Summary: The region of Brittany, a small piece of land on France's upper west coast, is represented by a human girl named...Brittany...living in France's basement. Her best friend Rachael (me) turns into a bit of a slut when it comes to the other nations. These are their adventures. (a.k.a. shameless self-inserts of me and Prussia's Party Pants)


Laser Tag - Chapter 1

The region of Brittany is a small piece of land on France's upper west coast. It used to be an independent region before being taken over by France. (He invaded the vital regions...) However, although merging with the nation of France, her cultural influence was still abundant, being one of the Celtic nations. Due to her thriving culture, she had not faded away from being conquered. However, the personification had to pay a price for no longer being a nation. She had gone from a beautiful, graceful young woman to a strange, obnoxious little girl.

Her name, as you can probably guess, is Brittany. She lives in France's basement. Given she was only 17 and still a minor, he had never tried anything with her, but her friend Rachael, some weird little micronation, was a different story.

Rachael had already turned 18 and didn't have any sort of alliance with any nation, so France and the other nations had no qualms about...well...you know...Moving on!

It was a regular Friday night in France's basement for young Brittany. Suddenly, there were some loud banging noises and shouting voices coming from upstairs. Brittany could recognize the voices of France, Prussia, Spain and England letting out screams and shouts. _They're probably playing laser tag without me again _she thought, _and the damn door is locked, too._

She decided to text her friend Rachael about her problems (like the little bitch she is).

Text Message (Brittany/_Rachael_)

GODAMMIT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF FRANCE HE WILL NOT STOP PLAYING LASER TAG UPSTAIRS LIKE SERIOUSLY ALL THIS BANGING AND SHOUTING GOING ON

_Omg_

Brittany wasn't sure how to respond, so she just continued to bitch about France.

GOSH HE DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME IF I WANTED TO PLAY

_I'm sure there's a reason for that. Why don't you go ask if you can play?_

Brittany almost threw the phone in frustration. Of course she asked already! She typed her thoughts, but perhaps not using the exact language that her mind initially created.

HE TOLD ME I COULDN'T

/SIGH

He invited the btt and iggy too but he was screaming

Idk why i thought he'd love laser tag

Rachael let out a laugh from her faraway location. Sure, she loved Brittany, but the girl wasn't exactly the _sharpest_ tool in the shed. In fact, she was probably thrown away because trying to sharpen her up was futile. This girl was pretty dense. So, in reply, Rachael gave a bit of sarcasm in her reply.

_Maybe you could invite Italy over to see what's going on._

Brittany did not catch her sarcasm, much to Rachael's amusement, so she carried on as if the elder was serious.

Oh okay yeah

wait hold on i hear romano

As the girl left her phone on her space on her bed in the corner of the basement, she trotted up the stairs, ever as she heard her phone's alarm ring, signalling a response.

_Holding..._

Brittany put her fist against the door to the rest of the household, and with it's resounding _rap-a-tap-tap_, she let the nearby Italian know of her presence.

"Uh, hey, Mr. Romano? Izzat you?" She asked, rubbing her neck with a hand as she hoped for a reply.

Luckily for her, Romano was there to do so. "E-Eh? Brittany? He locked you in the fucking basement again, didn't he?"

"Yup. So, um, mind letting me out so I can play laser tag with France and the others? I'm tired of being left out. Even Legend of Zelda gets boring after a while."

The loud-mouthed Italian let out a soft _what? _under his breath. _What the hell? Laser tag? What does she-_

_Oh. _Oooooooh_._

She thought they were playing laser tag? Of all things? Well, whatever. Romano wasn't going to destroy the poor girl's remaining innocence. Not yet. (After all, she's living with France. She's lucky to have kept that shred, and he wasn't about to rip it apart. He wasn't _that _mean.)

"Uh, yeah, Brittany... You can't come up here. It's... uh... It's pretty... yeah, it's really intense! We wouldn't want you up here, y'know, since you fell to the Escargot Bastard's army, of all things! There's no way you'll walk out alive! _Heh... yeah, that's it..._" He shot, mentally patting himself on the back for his (self-proclaimed) quick-witted reply.

"Whaaaaat!? Nuh-uh! I can beat him! Plus, it can't be THAT intense if you're not running away like a little Italian bitch! ...Oops, did I say that out loud?"

Romano reached out to unlock the door so he could give Brittany a _piece of his mind_, we'll say, springing out a wide variety of Italian swears while doing so, when he heard a light _kesesese _from behind him.

The last thing Brittany heard from behind the door was a long string of _CHIGI_slaced with even more foreign words, which she could only assume were some form of Italian vulgarity. In response, she simply trotted back down the stairs to reply to Rachael.

He told me to stay down here

ugh jerk

She heard more banging and shouting from upstairs as she patiently waited for Rachael's reply. It came soon, to her expectation and glee. Maybe she'll have an idea to help her out? This _was_ dire, after all. However, what she received was less than helpful in her eyes.

_Maybe Germany or Prussia can explain..._

Brittany let out a groan of frustration at her friend's suggestion before typing out a reply, again leaving out some of the language her mind wanted to include.

Prussia is upstairs so

Idk about germany he always yells at me when i mention the btt

She could almost see Rachael put on her "thinking face" as she received a message from her micronation friend.

_What about America?_

Brittany could almost feel the anger bubbling around her due to her friend's suggestion. America? Really? Rachael, of all people, should know how the younger felt about him. Showy, obnoxious, loud, vain... Sure, he wasn't a bad person, but the girl couldn't stand holding up a conversation with him if it was about anything other than video games, anime, or anything else dorky. If she heard the word _hero_ or _justice_ from him one more time...

Ew no

He's over in the states anyway

Last time i asked him he just said dont get involved ugh why does no one want me to play laser tag i mean france locked the damn door he really doesn't want me to play im running out of options here

Meanwhile, Rachael was positively cracking up because of how innocent Brittany's mind was about the whole thing. She even decided to play along with the idea that France and the others were simply playing laser tag, instead of telling the poor girl what the older countries were really doing.

_What about Japan? I'm sure he'd LOVE to film them...playing laser tag. He could show it to you so you could see just how boring it was without you. ;)_

_Japan? _She replied in her thoughts, _Yeah, that would work._

The short man was one of the girl's preferred countries. It wasn't uncommon they would discuss manga and reading the atmosphere anyway; the two bashful people got along quite well. Why didn't she think of that in the first place?

Ohh yeah i just texted him

He told me they're not playing laser tag

pfffft silly japan if they're not playing laser tag what are they doing then

Rachael wasn't quite sure how to respond. _Damn it, Japan, why must you be so honest!?_

She hadn't the heart to explain the birds and the bees to her friend, but now that the cat's out of the bag... Thinking of what to do, the girl decided that, hey, if Japan started it... he would end it, as well.

_Why don't you ask him what he thinks they're doing?_

The dimmer child let out a puff of air as she read the text. _Oh, yeah._ Brittany thought, smashing a palm against her face, _Duh. _

And so, she did so. Her reply wasn't exactly what she had in mind for an ideal answer. Her frustration was almost tangent in the air as she typed in her reply to Rachael with vigor.

He said he cant tell me

Jeez i think hes just jealous that he doesnt get to play

Her friend, from across the webosphere, felt physical pain from Japan's actions. _God damn it, Japan, trying to tell the truth and then just pushing it out of the way?! The fuck, man?_

Instead of saying this, however, she decided to change the subject and reminded herself to kick Japan's ass later.

_Why don't you call Sealand over? I'm sure he could help you..._

Brittany's response was quick, and somehow obviously irritated, despite the fact that it was simply text.

He doesnt have a phone

Well, in that case, might as well start messing around with her again. Again, Rachael loved Brittany, but the girl was truly a special case. Somehow, she was both brilliant and a complete moron at the same time.

_Message in a bottle..._

As suspected, the other took her friend's "advice" to heart. As she typed, she set up the message with a piece of drawing paper and a wine bottle she _may_ have "accidentally stumbled upon" in her French Basement Adventures. Although it was currently her home, France _had_ to keep his liquor _somewhere_. (And, hey, if he drank it so much, there had to be something special about it, right? Might as well try it... even if it left her with a foggy memory of the rest of the evening's events. But that's a story for another day.)

GOOD IDEA

BRB SENDING

Rachael was quick to reply with a confirmation of the plans.

_Kk._

After receiving the message, Brittany left her bed to find a place to send her message.

That was, of course, until she remembered she was locked _in abasement._

However, instead of reminding Rachael of her predicament, she skipped the witty response of _Hey, great idea, let me just find a way out of this fucking basement first_, she simply sent her own idea, which may _actually _get them somewhere.

Hey how about you call france and ask him whats up

Uh oh. Rachel knew that if she told Brittany the truth, shit would _most definitely _hit the fan.

_Ok. :)_

She had no intentions of actually asking the Frenchman what he and his friends were doing, but soon, her phone lit up with a message from France, himself. _Speak of the devil... _she thought. Her eyes widened as they scanned over the message. Er, this was _not _what she was expecting. _At all._

What did he say

Well, at this point, she might as well tell the truth.

Not all of it, mind you, but perhaps enough to let her ignorant friend know of the dangers that await her innocence up the stairs.

_He invited me to play...yeah, you shouldn't come up here...OH JESUS, FRANCE!_

Just as Brittany received the message, she heard Rachael's voice add to the shouts coming from upstairs. _What the fuck, Rach?_ she thought.

AH WHAT UGH WHY CAN I NEVER PLAY

God dammit, Brittany.

When Rachael got the needed time to reply, she resisted the temptation of physically going downstairs and beating her friend; she simply continued the conversation as if she was... erm, playing laser tag, and just taking a break.

_Trust me...you don't want to. It's not fun at all. I gtg. Busy playing laser tag and all..._

…

Well, this wouldn't end well.

"Augh! TRAITOR!" Brittany mumbled angrily, almost throwing her phone at the wall. Oh, no, just kidding... she just did.

Damn, this girl really loves laser tag.


End file.
